


Lazy Day

by trash_mountain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Incubus Makoto, M/M, Trans Makoto, Trans Male Character, Vampire Byakuya, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_mountain/pseuds/trash_mountain
Summary: Self-indulgent sex fic for an auMakoto is bored and hungry and Byakuya doesn't feel like telling him no basically





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabitz/gifts).



> wrote this for the bf and bc i felt like it, sorry if it seems out of character lmao

Makoto was bored. Unbelievably bored. He was lounging on the couch in the living room, arm hanging off the side and his feet propped up on Byakuya’s lap. They were watching TV, or well, Makoto was watching TV. It was some shitty reality show that wasn’t terrible enough to give Makoto the effort to want to move to get the remote. Byakuya, on the other hand, was half watching the TV, half looking at his phone. 

Makoto’s tail curled against the couch. He was kind of hungry. He side-eyed Byakuya, who had now put down his phone and was lazily watching the show. Makoto lifted his tail, brushing it against the other’s face. Byakuya turned to him and he sent him a small lazy grin.

“I’m hungry.” He muttered, his tail still brushing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Byakuya raised a brow. “Are you really hungry? Or are you just saying that because you’re bored?” 

Makoto stuck his tongue out just a bit. “Oh no, you’ve found me out.” 

With a snort and roll of his eyes, Byakuya went back to looking at the TV without saying another word. Makoto pouted and whined a little, “Come on, Byakuyaaaaaaa. It’s not like we’re doing anything, what’s wrong with a little lazy feeding?” He prodded his cheek continuously.

Byakuya glanced at him before looking off to the side, as if considering. “So long as I get to eat too. You’re not allowed to be selfish like last time.” 

Makoto puffed out his cheeks, “Hey, it’s not like you really wanted to eat last time anyway!” 

Byakuya rolled his eyes again, his hand gently smacking the legs that were blocking him from moving. “If you want it, then you have to move your legs.” 

A grin covered Makoto’s face as he moved his legs off of Byakuya. He tossed one over the back of the couch and wrapped the other around the blond’s waist after he moved between Makoto’s legs. 

Gentle kisses were placed on Makoto’s cheek just as a gruff voice said, “Don’t expect this to happen every time you’re feeling a bit hungry on a lazy day.” 

A soft giggle left him as he plucked Byakuya’s glasses off his face. “Yes, yes I’ll be sure to remember that.” Reaching behind him, Makoto dropped the glasses on the end table before cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. 

He felt Byakuya relax against him, his hands running down Makoto’s thighs to his hips. Smiling into the kiss, Makoto tilted his head to the side slightly and deepened their sweet kiss. The hands on his hips gently rubbed him through the cloth of his shorts before Byakuya hooked his thumbs through the elastic hem and pulled them down.

Makoto lifted his legs into the air, allowing them to be removed easily. Byakuya tossed his shorts to the side before looking back down at his boyfriend, a slight smirk on his face followed by a short chuckle. 

“It’s almost like you were planning for this,” Byakuya said in regards to Makoto’s lack of undergarments. 

Makoto just smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t planning it per say, but I never wear underwear during stay at home weekends anyway-!” His sentence was cut off by a gasp when a steady hand slid down his thigh and just barely brushed over his crotch. 

Byakuya smirked at the reaction. “And I wonder why that is?” His question hung in the air while Makoto blushed. 

“Shut up, you can’t blame me for thinking we’d have sex more often on lazy weekends. Especially since we did it about four times just the other weekend.” Makoto stated, his pout returning. 

Byakuya said nothing in response, just huffed out a laugh before leaning in to kiss at Makoto’s neck, his fingers brushing gently along his folds. 

Makoto gasped and arched his back just a bit off the couch. He spread his legs further apart and pushed his hips up into Byakuya’s hand. “Come on don’t tease, I’m starting to get hungrier by the minute.” 

Byakuya raised a brow, a smirk still evident on his face. “That just makes me want to tease you more.” With that, he pulled his hand away, placing it back on the others hip. His lips still kissing along his neck. 

He whined in aggravation, his hands tangling in Byakuya’s hair and giving it a gentle tug. “That wasn’t part of the deal. You said if you feed me, I’ll feed you. Teasing is not a part of the equation.” Makoto said, his fingers now sliding to his shoulders. 

“Fine, fine.” Byakuya picked his head up from Makoto’s neck, staring down at him with a fake exasperated look. “I suppose it would be unfair of me to tease you in light of our current agreement.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Makoto’s mouth. “So, I’ll give you something that you’ll definitely find satisfying.” 

Makoto watched as Byakuya slid down his body, kissing any patch of skin he passed until he was low between Makoto’s legs. A bright pink blush started to stain his cheeks. No matter how many times Byakuya did this to him, Makoto always felt himself get worked up. Probably because of how good he looked doing it. 

Lips touched his sensitive inner thighs and Makoto shivered in response. He watched Byakuya kiss his both of his thighs with excited eager eyes, his hands curling into the fabric of the couch below them. Eventually, a soft pink tongue started to lick around him. Makoto whined, wishing that tongue was where he wanted it. His legs shivered, his clit starting to harden and crave attention.

Makoto bit his lip as he lifted a hand to brush his finger’s through Byakuya’s hair, a soft noise passing through his lips before he spoke. “Please.” 

That gentle, breathless word was all it took for Byakuya to finally give Makoto what he wanted. “Ah!” His moan was a bit strained as that tongue gently ran over him. His hand tightened in Byakuya’s hair, shivering at the soft groan he got in response. 

The tongue laved at him slowly, brushing against all of Makoto’s sensitive parts. It curled and twisted in that expert, experienced way that Makoto was sure only Byakuya could deliver. Makoto let out a gleeful giggle at a particularly pleasurable lick, his legs shaking just a bit from all the pleasure. Byakuya’s hands rubbed his hips to his thighs, his fingers continuously brushing the quivering skin. Then, slowly, Byakuya’s tongue slid up higher before his lips circled Makoto’s enlarged clit, and started to suck. 

“Ah!! Ah! Byakuya-!” Makoto’s toes and tail curled and he tossed his head back over the arm of the couch. One of Byakuya’s hands ended up under Makoto’s thigh and he lifted the leg up just a bit to move it out of the way. His other hand moved below his face, brushed the wet skin of Makoto’s pussy, then slowly began to ease one inside. 

Makoto moaned heavily, his eyes slipping shut as Byakuya started to finger him. It felt so good- No! It felt amazing! “Bya-kuya-” His voice was tight, the pleasure was starting to build up wonderfully, especially when the second finger was added. His grip on his boyfriend’s pretty, soft hair tightened even more, which only succeeded in causing the sucking on his clit to intensify and the fingers’ pace to quicken.

Makoto felt his face and stomach start to warm, not to mention his moans started to increase in pitch. He sometimes couldn’t believe how easily Byakuya could get him off. But he really wasn’t ready to cum yet, Makoto wanted Byakuya’s pretty cock inside him before that happened. 

He tugged Byakuya’s hair to get his attention. “Byakuya, stop, I’m gonna cum.” 

Slowly, Byakuya pulled off of Makoto’s clit with a wet pop and gently removed his fingers. He sighed gently as he panted, his fingers continuing to brush through Byakuya’s hair. He heard the other chuckle, causing Makoto to crack open an eye. 

“Enjoy that, did you?” He asked, teasingly. 

Makoto nodded blissfully, his tail switching from its place next to the couch. “You know I did.” He sat up as Byakuya grabbed a tissue off the table, wiping his face clean before Makoto claimed his lips for a short kiss. “Now, how about we move on to the main event?” He suggested, his hand cupping Byakuya through his pants. “You feel like you’re about to burst.” 

Byakuya at least had the decency to blush faintly even as he smirked. “Can you blame me? Did you hear the noises you made?” 

Makoto smiled and pressed more kisses to his boyfriend’s face. “Only for you.” He muttered as he started to pull down Byakuya’s pants and underwear. Once removed, the articles of clothing fell off the couch with a soft thump, but the sounds of their eager kissing drowned it out. 

Fingers danced up Byakuya’s sides and under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Makoto sat up to kiss at the now bare chest, lips wrapping around one of Byakuya’s sensitive nipples as a hand brushed over his cock.

Byakuya’s breath hitched above him, his hips pushing closer to Makoto’s hand. He wrapped his hand around him fully, pumping him as he sucked harder. 

“Ah...Makoto.” The blissful sigh of his name was enough to make him shiver and his tail curl behind him. Makoto pulled off after leaving one last lick, his lips now pressing against Byakuya’s chin. 

Hands touched Makoto’s chest and he was being pushed down onto the couch. Byakuya moved between his legs, kissing his cheek before leaning over to the coffee table drawer. He pulled out a small tube of lube, which Makoto quickly snatched out of his hand. 

“I wanna do it.” Was all he said before he popped the cap. Byakuya didn’t say anything to stop him, just pressed a kiss to his forehead and grunted when Makoto started to apply the lube. 

Finished, Makoto pulled his hand away and tugged off his own shirt. He used it to wipe the excess lube off his hand then tossed it to the side along with the rest of his clothes. Wrapping his legs around Byakuya’s waist, Makoto pulled the other man closer to him. He ran his hands up the other's arms up to his neck, pulling his face down. 

They kissed gently as Byakuya lined himself up, then slowly pressed inside. Makoto gasped against his lips, his lashes fluttering. His tail curled up tight next to him as his nails bit into the back of Byakuya’s neck. 

“Ah…” Makoto moaned. 

Byakuya kissed his cheek, “Feel good?”

He nodded, a smile making its way to his blissed out face. “Yeah, what about you?” Makoto tilted his head to the side, showing off his neck. “Hungry?” 

Byakuya snorted softly and smiled, “Of course.” He kissed his neck until he found a suitable spot, then gently ran his sharp fang against the already marked skin. Slowly, blood started to seep out of the wound, which he licked up methodically. 

Makoto let out a soft pleasured noise and ran his fingers up and down Byakuya’s neck. “Move, please?” He requested. 

Byakuya seemed all too happy with answering that request, his hips starting to move in a lethargic, rhythmic movement. Makoto gasped, rolling his own hips in time with Byakuya’s movements as hands brushed up his sides, over the scars on his chest, then back down to his waist. 

Makoto moaned with every thrust into him, smiling just a bit when he felt Byakuya shiver at one particular moan of his name. Everything felt amazing and perfect. This was exactly what Makoto wanted when he asked for a lazy feeding. He turned his head to the side, allowing Byakuya to access his neck easier. 

His eyes ended up focusing on the TV, where his show was still playing. Since he obviously hadn’t been paying attention he literally had no idea what was going on. But, one of the girls in the show looked really mad. He could barely pick up their voices. One of them was yelling about the other one lying? Makoto didn’t know. 

Suddenly his neck felt cold. He turned his head to look up at Byakuya who was squinting at the TV. “Do you even know what’s happening?”

Makoto shrugged. “Not particularly no.” There was a bit of silence. “Hey, do you think you could speed up?”

Byakuya nodded. “Of course, only if I can fully bite your neck.” He said, parting his lips just a bit as he ran a tongue over a fang. 

Makoto raised a brow, “I don’t remember ever saying you couldn’t bite my neck.” 

Byakuya was quiet for a moment as Makoto fluttered his eyelashes up at him. The other just smirked in response before thrusting into Makoto particularly hard as he leaned down and sunk his teeth into his neck. 

“Byakuya! Ah!” He moaned, louder than he had been. His legs tightened their grip around Byakuya’s waist, his mouth hanging open as he was thrust into faster and harder. 

Nails bit into the skin of Makoto’s hips as heavy moans were muffled into the skin of his neck while Byakuya sucked out a small stream of blood. Makoto clawed at his back, his noises raising in pitch that was harmonized with the sound of slapping skin and the creaking of their couch. Makoto’s entire body was quivering as energy filled him. He was almost starting to feel too full, and it was amazing. He loved it when he felt like he was going to burst at the seems as Byakuya filled him up. 

A small laugh slipped past Makoto’s lips, broken only by moans of, “Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya.” Over and over as his eyes started to water at the overwhelming fullness and pleasure. He could hear Byakuya’s grunts and moans, which only fueled his pleasured giggling. 

“I’m so close, please-!” Makoto begged, hoping that his boyfriend would understand his unspoken need. And when one of Byakuya’s hands slid off his hip and down to his clit, he knew he most certainly understood. 

Makoto’s back arched off the couch as his clit was rubbed in time with Byakuya’s thrusts. His moans picked up and his nails dug that much deeper into the other's skin. He was almost sure that the skin broke, but oh well. Just another scar to add to Byakuya’s collection.  
Suddenly, Byakuya pulled away from his neck. He was panting, his eyes a bright red color. Makoto felt himself shiver just by looking at them. Byakuya raised himself high on his knees and gripped both of Makoto’s hips with both hands. He barely gave the other time to whine over the loss of his fingers when he started plunging in hard and deep. 

Makoto’s arms fell next to him on the couch, his eyes watery as he watched Byakuya. He didn’t want to take his eyes away. Both of their mouths were hanging open as moans and grunts slipped past their lips. Eventually, Makoto started to claw at Byakuya’s arms. 

“P-please! I’m gonna cum! Please, please! Byakuya!” His pleading succeeded in getting him harder thrusts, his moans slowly turning into long whines. Makoto’s watery eyes slowly started to spill over at the building pleasure, his entire body feeling overheated and he loved every second of it. 

His nails bit further into Byakuya’s skin as he continued to claw at his arms. “I’m close, I’m close! Please-! Byakuya- cum! Cum inside-!” At his plea, no, his order, Byakuya’s eyes flashed an even brighter crimson. 

“Makoto…” He groaned, bending his body over Makoto, pressing their foreheads together as he pushed just a bit harder before doing just as Makoto had ordered. 

At the feeling of being filled, Makoto arched his back. His eyes snapped open as he moaned out Byakuya’s name, clenching around him as he also came. 

They laid there panting, which was the only sound in the room beside the hum of the TV the two had long ago drowned out. Then, in a heap, Byakuya flopped against Makoto. They didn’t move for a few minutes, both so full but also so spent at the same time. Soon, Makoto started to pat Byakuya’s back. 

“Hey, you’re heavy...and I want to shower.” Makoto murmured. 

Byakuya grunted against his chest before lifting himself up and pulling out. Makoto sat up after him, shivering when he felt the cum drip out of him slightly. He looped his arms around Byakuya’s shoulders, pressing soft kisses to his cheek. 

“Wanna join me?”

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr --> @trash-mountain
> 
> I'll even take requests if ya'll have any!


End file.
